


Leia Meets the Scoundrel

by Thor_of_Asgard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thor_of_Asgard/pseuds/Thor_of_Asgard
Summary: this is a post-almost being crushed by a trash compactor kind of story





	Leia Meets the Scoundrel

Luke stood in the garbage with Han, Chewie, and the Princess, all of them whooping with excitement at not being crushed by the trash compactor. 

“So,” Leia started when they all calmed down and started looking for a way out. “Who are you people?”

Luke started. “This is Chewbacca,” he supplied, gesturing to the Wookie who grunted in response. “I’m Luke and this is my friend Han and he drOVE ME HERE!”

**Author's Note:**

> you know how Craig introduces his friend Madison in Parks and Rec? This is that
> 
> thanks for reading whatever this is, I wrote it bc I'm #sad. also it could be longer and perhaps in the future but not currently bc life is a disaster


End file.
